


disappear.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin was sick of his awful job, of his nosy friends, of his mother constantly tell him to settle down already.or:  Anakin and Padmé are sick of the way that their lives are going so they decide to just disappear.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> day 47, drabble 47.
> 
> Prompt 047 - disappear.

Anakin was sick of his awful job, of his nosy friends, of his mother constantly tell him to settle down already. Padmé was sick of her students, of her interfering friends, of her parents telling her Anakin wasn't husband material. It was in the middle of their nightly exchange of complaints that Anakin came up with an idea – for them to just disappear and start over somewhere else. Make it clear they were alive, but not talk to anyone, at least for a while. Padmé thought about it for a minute before smiling and saying she'd start packing. Anakin grinned.


End file.
